This Is The Story Of A Bird With No Wings
by xoffcolor
Summary: A gelphie songfic to Idinda Menzel's new single, Hope. It was released for purchase on iTunes today November 11 . Elphaba is deciding when to tell Galinda about her feelings, but finds that it doesn't matter when she does. She just hangs onto her hope.


_This is the story of a bird with no wings_

_But certain that it can fly_

_Sailing on love into the headwinds_

_Forcing its way bye-bye_

Elphaba on the windowsill staring out at the rain, calmed by its peaceful patter against the glass. The dorm was dark except for the slight flicker of the candle she held and the full moon that always found a way to peek through the clouds to illuminate and create shadows. It was just as silent as it was dark. The rain and Galinda's light snore were her lullaby just as the candle and the moon were her light. She depended on them. She could hear Galinda's laugh in her head, felt her giggle melt her heart. That was how it always was when it came to _the girl_. She made the green head spin, her heart flutter, her stomach filling with those pestery fluttery things the perky one called butterflies that she never experienced until they met. As confusing as it was, though, it was what kept her going. She never had a chance for anything in life and now she felt as if she could do anything. Life had no restrictions, despite her skin. The possibilities were endless.

Staring intently at Galinda, she leaned her head back against the wall and smiled, always enjoying the sight of her sleeping. It was the time that she got away with looking at her without being caught. Her roommate… friend… well, best friend – as Galinda called them – had no idea how she felt. Elphaba planned on telling her, though. Soon, possibly. Maybe even tomorrow. She didn't know and honestly liked it that way. The subject was bound to come up sometime and she was bound to spit it out either intentionally or unintentionally. Either way, the blonde would know. Maybe not return the feelings, but how she felt when she was near her was enough to make her feel powerful. It was enough to make her kiss her past and its entire pain goodbye so that she could start a new one. One where she wouldn't hide from Oz. Maybe even be loved in return.

_If only we were as strong as this bird_

_Our spirit would never die_

_What do we name it?_

_Hope is the right word_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird in the sky_

The sudden need to hold Galinda, to feel her body pressed against her own took over, making it harder and harder to keep her spot at the window. Inevitably, she started to succumb. Elphaba moved to her bedside, leaving her candle on Galinda's nightstand and knelt next to the bed, lightly brushing tousled curls from the porcelain face. How angelic and peaceful she looked in the candle light made her gasp softly. Her skin glowed, looking as flawless as ever. This could never love her back, could it? Oh how she hoped so. It surprised her some that she wasn't waking Galinda up by doing this. Then again, she always slept like a rock. She could take an air horn to the room and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. But today must have taken a toll on her. It took a toll on both of them.

"_Elphie….Elphie, can I talk to you?" Elphaba looked up from her book, a little concerned at the fidgeting girl that stood before her. _

"_Of course you can. You know that." When Galinda didn't say anything or take her eyes from her feet she stood from her place at her desk and lightly took her hand, pulling her over to the pink comfy chair that was tucked in the corner. Galinda called it her 'study station'. Of course, there was a mirror on the table next to it, along with a mess of makeup and other things that she always fooled with rather than her work. Studying was non-existent in her study station. What a shock. "What's on your mind, Lyndie? What's running around in that pretty little head of yours? " She asked softly once she had sat down and pulled Galinda into her lap. She didn't lean in but didn't pull away. It was a start. "Talk to me. Please." She tucked a curl behind the pale little ear, waiting for what seemed like hours before she got a sound from her friend. A sniffle wasn't exactly the sound she was looking for but it was something._

"_You'll hate me, Elphie. But I don't want you to. I'm no different than before." The blonde finally looked up, half smiling and half frowning. "You're skin is so pretty," she whispered, stroking her cheek softly: Anything to change the subject for a moment. Elphaba kissed the inside of Galinda's wrist and shook her head softly._

"_Nice try and thank you, but I could never hate you. Ever. You're my one friend and you've proven to me that I can trust you with anything, just like you can trust me. What you want to talk about surely won't change that." Galinda felt both a surge of confidence and felt her defenses slip a little more, making her cry softly._

"_You promise? You won't hate me for it?" Galinda smiled sadly when the green one shook her head, reassuring her once again. "Well, I'm not…. It's just that….See, I prefer…." She took a deep breath and started again. " I'm done being fake. I don't like it. I never wanted to go to the Ozdust with Fiyero. I don't like going on dates with him. I don't even like him," she said sourly, picking at invisible lint on her dress. _

_Elphaba chucked softly, wrapping her arms around Galinda's waist. "You think I would hate you for that? For pretending to like Fiyero? I never could. That'd be absurd." _

"_I don't like Fiyero, Elphie. Or any of the male population for that matter. It's the… female one I'm interested in…. I'm gay." Elphaba hesitated for a moment, shocked at what she heard. She wouldn't let it show, though. She also made sure not to stay silent for too long or else hell would break loose. That lesson was learned the hard way._

"_I still love you," she whispered, cupping a pale cheek so she could turn her face to look at her. "I still love you." It was true. She still _did _love her in every way. Galinda just didn't know that. _

_Now that she got it out to someone, most importantly, Elphaba, and having her support, she let her walls crash and the tears starting pouring out. "Shh. I'm here, Lyndie. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I won't leave you." She pulled her close, ignoring the slight burn that she felt when the tears leaked through her frock. The moment seemed to last for hours, although she was sure it was much shorter than that. Seeing her so vulnerable made her fall in love with her all over again, and it was hard._

"I promise I won't leave you," Elphaba whispered, feeling mixed emotions about that evening. She had eventually tucked Galinda in once she cried herself out and fell asleep after some small chatting, neither one of them wanting to move from their snuggling spot.

She had been letting her mind wander, her hand still resting in curls, when she felt a kiss being pressed to her arm. Elphaba panicked and slowly pulled her hand away; freezing when Galinda lightly grabbed her hand to stop her made her heart beat in her chest.

_Hope is a bird_

_That flies higher than others_

_And keeps all our dreams alive_

_Free of all doubt_

_Perfectly fearless_

_Fed by its will to survive_

"You promised that you wouldn't leave," came a small voice.

Elphaba checked to make sure that Galinda was asleep – glad that she was - before responding while lightly taking her hand back. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She was still for a long minute, relieved when she got no further action from her except for her breathing. Part of her wanted to be caught by her, part of her glad that she got away with it. That was the last ounce of stability, though, and she had no other choice but to join her in bed. She blew out the candle and walked to the other side, slipping in behind her. She pressed her front against Galinda's back, her arm snaking around her waist to pull her close. Her face was buried in her curls, the scent of her shampoo making her smile wider. She didn't plan on sleeping there, though. Sweet Oz, no. She just needed to feel the other's presence for a while was all. A small daily dose of Galinda kept her going at her best, letting her overcome anything that tried to stand in her way. She had no fear when she was with her. She had no reason to ever give up. The people that hated her: she was above them. And it was _her_ that made her feel that way.

Unknown to Elphaba, Lyndie's eyes softly opened and fell on the candle. She knew what the candle meant: Elphaba didn't sleep well that night, usually because something was on her mind. Elphie always lit a candle when she couldn't sleep so that she had light, but didn't wake her. At first when she didn't see her roommate she got concerned but she felt someone pull her closer and realized that it was because she was in bed with her. Elphaba's presence was making it hard to breathe, but she didn't mind. She slowly laced her fingers with the green ones, holding tighter when she felt the other hand try to pull back. "It's no use, Elphie. I'm awake now." She heard a muttered 'shit' and giggled softly, turning to face a heavily blushing Elphaba. Even in the dark she could see the change in her skin color. "You alright?" she asked first, a little surprised by her presence. When she didn't get a response except for a very embarrassed and shocked look on her face she giggled again. "You're adorable."

_Imagine ourselves becoming this bird_

_We can when we dare to try_

_See ourselves flying over the mountain_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird in the sky_

"What exactly are you doing here, though? Not that I mind. I don't mind one bit. I'm just curious as to what brought you to my bed. Besides me, of course." Elphaba shrugged sheepishly, still very flustered.

"I just…. wanted to hold you. That's all. Is that a bad thing?" She started wondering if this was it, if now was the time to just tell her how she felt and get it over with. Well, Galinda might as well know. Maybe it wouldn't hit so hard since she had just woken up and it was still the middle of the night.

"There's something going on in that green head of yours, Elphie. I can see the gears turning. There's this little clear spot right here and I can see it all," Galinda whispered as she drew a rectangle on her forehead with her fingertip, letting her finger move to trace Elphaba's jaw.

"I won't deny it. There is." Elphaba playfully nipped at a well manicured finger, smirking. "I'm sure you saw your face somewhere amongst those gears, then. Your face is always there." She embraced the butterflies in her stomach, and the out-of-touch-with-reality that she was feeling, picturing herself just telling Galinda and letting her guard down. If she could imagine it, she could do it, right?

"There's even a pretty little pink heart around it, if I'm not mistaken." Galinda looked closer at the imaginary gears in her forehead. She really did hope that there was a pretty pink heart around her face.

Both girls laughed softly at the smaller girl's investigation of her forehead. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this wasn't about Elphie liking her. She knew that she liked her since day one but never said anything. It would come out when it was ready to. The feelings were eagerly returned, of course. Elphaba was just too oblivious to notice.

In a voice that was almost too soft to be heard Elphaba replied, "Again, I won't deny it…… there is."

_Only hope can light the way_

_Only hope can heal the heart_

_Only hope can keep the clouds from hiding the moon and the stars_

Both Elphaba and Galinda's worlds came to a halt as their eyes met, hearts pounding in unison for what seemed like years. Brown eyes saw the lips moving closer to hers and felt her breath hitch in her throat. Right before their lips touched, though, she pulled back some, her heart hammering in her chest.

"We have class early. I should get to bed." Elphaba moved away completely and climbed from the bed to lie in her own, leaving Galinda confused and upset. Neither girl knew exactly what happened, but they both knew what they _wanted _to happen. And both blamed themselves for Elphaba's retreat.

"Good night, Elphie. Fresh dreams." Elphaba could hear the distress in her voice, the disappointment. She wouldn't look at her, though, and left her back to her roommate's bed. It was too hard.

"Good night. Fresh dreams, Lyndie." She wasn't even sure if she heard her since her voice was so quiet.

"Thank you." The closeness of Galinda's voice made Elphaba turn to look at her. She was standing next to the bed, arms wrapped around her to keep herself from the cold. "You lied. You left me," she whispered with a sniffle.

_If only we were as strong as this bird_

_Our spirit would never die_

_What do we name it?_

_Only one word_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird_

_In the sky_

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Her heart was breaking into a million little pieces at the sight. She had actually made her cry.

"It's alright, Elphie. I guess I was just looking for something that wasn't there. It's my fault." She reached out and stroked a green cheek, sadly smiling. "Night, Elphie." Galinda started to walk away, but Elphaba held onto her hand, not letting her.

"Don't you leave me, too." Galinda slowly turned when she felt the tug on her hand and heard the whisper of Elphaba's voice, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

Elphaba pulled the covers back and took a deep breath, gently patting the space next to her for Galinda. She wasn't going to let Galinda go. Not now. She was there and she saw their lips practically touch. She saw the longing in Galinda's eyes and felt the spark that passed between them. She knew how Galinda made her feel and she also knew how much greater the feeling would become when her love was returned. And there was not a single doubt in her mind that it wouldn't be.

_Only hope can light the way_

_Only hope can heal the heart_

_Only hope can keep the clouds from hiding the moon and the stars_

Galinda sat on the bed and slowly moved to lie down on her side, looking at Elphaba. "I'm sorry about earlier, Elphie. I never should have tried to kiss you. I just thought… Well, I thought wrong." She gave an apologetic smile and sighed softly, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"You didn't think wrong," Elphaba replied, running a hand through her hair. "You didn't at all. I just… got scared and pulled back. I've never been with anyone, Lyndie, and I was a little taken aback. That's all. I promise that you did nothing wrong." She pressed a soft kiss to Galinda's forehead and pulled her close, burying her face in the blonde curls again.

"But Elphie, I-" Elphaba put a finger over Galinda's lips and told her to hush, her voice kind and soothing.

"I promise you, you've only ever done me good, never bad." She pulled back to look into the blue orbs, her hand resting on her cheek while her thumb lightly stroked the silky soft skin. "It's thanks to you that I've even made it this far. Just your friendship and acceptance alone has opened so many doors, Galinda. It has given me confidence that I never knew I had. I love you. I'm sure you've figured that out by now but I do. And even though I never had your love in return, just loving you has brightened my life, my soul, every fiber of my being. I had always hoped, always wished that you loved me back but even if you didn't that was okay. That hope was enough to keep me going… _Is _enough to keep me going. So don't ever thing you've done me wrong. Because, Galinda Upland, I'm afraid you couldn't even if you tried."

Galinda shed tears of joy, not able to explain how honored and glad she was that she made Elphaba feel that way. She knew how empty her friend's life was. She knew how lonely and full of hatred it could be. But knowing that she opened her up to a world of opportunities and love brought her a joy that was beyond belief. She pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist and leaned in, keeping a safer distance than last time.

"Elphie, can I?" she asked, knowing that what she meant was obvious.

Elphaba nodded, doing what she had done earlier, this time taking it a step further. She cradled the butterflies and the feeling of euphoria that had taken over.

And kissed her.

_This was the story of a bird without wings_

_And rose above everything_

_Never once giving up hope_

_

* * *

_This is to Idina Menzel's new single, Hope. I hope you liked it, no pun intended. Ha. Yeah. That was funny.... And that was sarcastic.................. Anywhoziewho. It didn't turn out like I wanted it to but then again, nothing ever does. I liked the way it ended but that was about it. Haha. I even considered dumping this one but I figured 'Hey. If it's shitty, they'll tell you. And you'll agree.' and left it at that.

Review. Please!


End file.
